Silent Snowfall
by Arctic Bee
Summary: On one snowy day, Kurogane and Fai make a promise. KuroFai. Contest songfic to 'Say it Again' by Marie Digby


A/N-

Written for twiinklestar's "KuroxFai Writing Challenge' c:

Songfic to- Say it Again – Marie Digby

(yayyy somebody named Marie~)

I'm not sure what inspired this… my original plan was some drunk! Fic in Outo…but I didn't really feel like I conveyed what I wanted to convey so I came up with this idea. I know it doesn't fit the song much… but I liked the idea so I ran with it. –obsessed with snow-

So you guys don't get confused:

The beginning and end bits are from **after Tokyo**.

The middle is not.

As for the setting: ahhhhg… I have literally no idea. It's very spin-off-ish. Imagine a world with the scenery of Jade.

I do hope you enjoyed this. There were two things that concerned me when writing it.

Point of View- I couldn't decide which worked better: 1st Person Kurogane, or 3rd person pov. That might show up.

Out of Characterness- Tell me if Kurogane was off D: I'm not the best at writing him especially in 1st person point of view.

Also thank you very much Random Ninja for beta-ing ^-^

Disclaimer- Zilch. Zip. I don't own Tsubasa. Clamp does =D

Warnings- Shounen-ai… and language?

Enjoy~

--

It's snowing.

A thin layer of white decorates the land as I stand outside, looking out into the distant horizon. While I stand there, snowflakes begin to flutter downward. While they all look the same, only one falls into my outstretched palm. I stare at it for a while, as it begins to melt into my palm. Then all to quickly it disappears and I find myself sighing again.

Stupid snowflakes.

They don't mean anything.

**

_The thing about love_

_Is I never saw it coming_

_It kinda crept up and took me by surprise_

**

"Kuro-tan!" a voice cried out, as a man in a huge frilly coat drags me outside into the freezing cold. I merely growl at him as he lets go of my hand and spins around with his tongue out. "It's snowing! Let's catch some snowflakes!" I cross my arms, stubbornly refusing the idea. "I'm not going to do such a stupid childish thing." Fai, being as annoying as usual only complains some more. "Kuro-myuu you never want to have fun!"

**

_And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering_

_Is this true, I want to hear it one more time_

**

Seconds later before I even blink I find myself pinned to the ground by the freakish mage. I struggle to shove him off as he laughs, his warm breath touching my cheeks.

"Kuro-wanwan let his guard down! That's not good for a ninja puppy now is it!"

"Just shut up wizard!"

I make an attempt to loosen his grip on my arms. I manage to succeed, but instead of falling behind me, the magician manages to collapse on my chest, our mouths barely inches away. I try to move but my body refuses. My thoughts drift off and I find myself thinking of how beautiful his eyes look and how his blonde hair delicately frames his face.

…the hell?

**

_Move in a little closer_

_Take it to a whisper_

_Just a little louder_

**

In the end it was the mage who turned his head away, a slight blush decorated on his pale cheeks. No…not a blush, I reminded myself sternly as my thoughts began to get out of hand. He's merely flustered from the weather.

Who was I trying to fool?

"K…Kuro-sama…" Fai started at last, still looking off into the distance while wringing his hands together. "W..why don't we make snow angels?"

"Snow angels?" I cocked an eyebrow. This better not be a barbaric tradition of the Celesians that involve hugging, kissing, or tackling. Honestly if growing up in that place made Fai into the weirdo he was today, then I'd hate to run into that Ashura guy.

Ashura…

I realized I still didn't know much about him at all. Who was he? What had he done to make Fai so broken? My teeth clenched at this thought and I felt the urge to pull out my sword. It wasn't that I cared it was just that…

"…and then we'll make the biggest snow angels ever and Sakura-chan will join in and… Kuro-chan are you listening?"

I looked at him, trying to hide the fact I wasn't paying any attention.

Fai merely laughed, and I realized instead of in front of me he was by my side, waving his hands in the snow. "Just copy me then! I bet your snow angel will be huge!"

**

_Say it again for me_

_Cuz I love the way it feels when you are telling me_

_That I'm the only one who blows your mind_

**

Minutes later we were still on the ground, Fai laughing as I attempted to flick away some annoying snowflakes that had landed on my nose. That idiot… Then suddenly as he stopped laughing and we lapsed back into silence, I felt the urge to speak up.

"This snow…does it remind you of Celes?"

The mage turned over, blue eyes questioning what I meant. "Hnn? Could you repeat that Kuro-min?"

Brushing the snow off my back I sat up, eyes narrowed. "Does this snow make you miss your homeland?"

Fai opened his mouth to respond with a grin then hesitated… deciding to keep his gaze downcast with a small smile as he responded. "A little bit Kuro-popo."

**

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world stops to listen_

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

**

"What was it like?" I find myself saying. It was obvious at this point my mind wasn't controlling my mouth. Shouldn't I be yelling at Fai, or walking back into the house since the 'snow angels' activity was done? Why was a part of me curious about his freaking homeland?

"The snow's awfully lonely isn't it?" Fai put his hands under his head and I was annoyed. He didn't have to be that glaringly obvious at changing the subject. Fai merely waved his hand though, gaze still focused on a cedar tree as he continued on.

"Everybody thinks the snow is beautiful…it's perfect…but I don't see it that way. It's like that in Celes too. The snow looks nice…but it's just a disguise. It's lonely. The snow disguises the earth's weakness." Fai frowned for a split second as he picked up a handful. "It lies."

(pov changes D: I should fix this… )

"So do you." Kurogane said quietly, as Fai gave him a lopsided grin. He caught a snowflake in his hand and placed it Fai's. "You are the snow."

**

_Thing about you is you know just how to get me_

_You talk about us like there's no end in sight_

_The thing about me is that I really want to let you_

**

The mage blinked and laughed, still grinning. "I was talking about Celes not me silly Kuro-tan!"

"I know." Kurogane interjected. "But I am right. You're so scared of being caught that you continue to fall. You try to hide with the other snowflakes… but at the same time… you still want to be recognized. You still want to be caught."

"Kuro-pipi…"

"The snow may be lonely… but the snow is…special. But you don't realize how special it is until you are able to catch an individual snowflake. Only when you see it up close as it melts can you truly appreciate it. …Not that I actually care about that fluffy white crap or anything."

"K…Kuro-sama…"

The ninja chanced a glance when he heard the angry tone. What had he done wrong to upset Fai? The wizard was sitting there, hands clenched at his side.

"Stop. I know you don't mean any of that. So just stop."

**

_Open that door and walk into my life_

_Move in a little closer_

_Take it to a whisper_

_Just a little louder_

**

"What the hell kind of right do you have to decide if I'm meaning what I say or not?" Kurogane stood up, the anger in his red eyes amplified as he looked down at Fai. "If I like the snow…then hell that's my choice! If I think you're not as worthless as you believe you are… then that's what I believe!"

He pulled out a gloved hand and offered it to Fai as the man looked up with forlorn blue eyes full of unshed tears. Kurogane hated seeing him so vulnerable.

"Just because you're lonely doesn't mean that you're weak. Sometimes though…being able to depend on others makes you stronger. Sometimes melting can make you more pure…" Fai's eyes glimmered with hope, which he tried to diminish.

"But…"

"Just take my hand damnit!"

**

_Say it again for me_

_Cuz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm_

_The only one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me_

**

Fai's eyes widened as he grasped the hand. A real smile lit up his face as he looked up at Kurogane. "T…thanks." For those words. For everything

"Yeah whatever. Just don't expect me to be sprouting more of that snowflake mumbo jumbo anytime soon."

Kurogane frowned, though his face lit up at the cute look the magician was wearing. He wrapped his hands around the ninja's waist and Kurogane blinked, taken off guard.

"What the…"

"Promise me." Fai muttered into his abdomen, "Promise me you won't leave when spring comes."

The dark haired man listened to the words, raised an eyebrow, and put another hand around Fai's wiry shoulder.

"I promise Fai."

**

_It's like the whole world stops to listen_

_When you tell me you're in love_

_And it feels like it's the first time_

_That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain_

_And never in my whole life_

_Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name_

_Say it Again_

**

What was that promise worth now though? I frown, scowling as I take a handful of snow only to crush it. I sat on the snow-covered bench, still remembering those last words we had spoken before everything had changed. Before the promise we had made on that snowy day had fell to pieces.

"**Good Morning Kurogane."**

Maybe that idiot would never be able to see the spring.


End file.
